Portable electronic devices (such as gaming devices, smart phones, tablets, phablets, media players, digital assistants, electronic book reader devices, consumer electronic devices, or the like) are becoming increasingly popular. Such electronic devices generally include various images that act as a memory storehouse of a user. The users tend to share images as a tool for recalling past memories and hence, these images can also be treated as a source of information. The images include meaningful objects and information which can be used to perform meaningful operations. The meaningful operation can be defined as one which help the user to perform functionality in a more convenient and simple way.
The conventional systems and methods allow the user to interact with the images where a mode of input is a simple touch based selection. Existing image parsing techniques are utilized to identify the objects in the image and perform various operations. For example, the user is provided with an option to select an object (i.e., person) in the image and then establish a connection with the person through existing social network. However, the user has to transition among various applications to perform or trigger any such operation. Thus, there is a need of a robust and simple system and method for easily triggering or performing operations.